


Different Sides

by mamamoofic, turtleisme



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamamoofic/pseuds/mamamoofic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleisme/pseuds/turtleisme
Summary: Rival models Wheein and Hwasa are known for their different aesthetics and their tendency to brush each other off when they interact in public. So when one day their companies announce that the duo are dating, the public understandably goes in an uproar.





	Different Sides

Wheein forced a smile and nodded her head once in acknowledgment to the raven haired woman passing by.

Hwasa smiled her own tight lipped smile in reply and nodded back.

The photographers on set watched in despair as the two models coldly walked past one another. They had been warned by other photographers that the two models were cold and distant with one another, but they hadn't realized it was to such an extent.

Irene groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose between her forefinger and thumb. This was going to be a long day. She took in a steadying breath and plastered on her own fake smile (the set seemed to be filled with these today).

"Okay, Hwasa, Wheein, could you two please stand in front of the mountain and pose with one another." Seulgi directed. 

The two models got into a position and Irene raised her eyebrows in surprise. For two people who earlier were seemingly so cold to one another, the two seemed to naturally mold together.Irene nodded her head in approval and soon began to smile to herself as she took more picture.

_As expected, they're professionals. Ha, Wendy was wrong when she told me I was crazy for wanting to employ the two to take couple pictures together._

Irene checked the images she took on her camera and smiled in satisfaction. "Okay, you guys can take five while I load these onto the computer." Irene said, her eyes focused on her pictures as she dismissed the two models.

_Who would have thought, Hwasa taking cute pictures, and with Jung Wheein to boot.  The public's going to go crazy._

_-_

Wheein quickly detached herself from Hwasa and dusted her clothes off with her hands. She couldn't believe that her agency had booked her a gig working with Hwasa. For the past four years that she had been active, she had never once worked on a photoshoot with Hwasa.

Well, there had been that one time...

But it had ended poorly and her agency had agreed to never send her to work another photoshoot with the woman.

Wheein glanced across the room towards Hwasa and scowled slightly. So much for that promise.

"Wheein, stop moving." Her make up artist grumbled. Wheein smiled apologetically and quickly returned back to her stoic face, letting the agitated woman finish touching her up.

"Okay, let's get back on set!" Wheein heard Irene yell. Wheein's makeup artist quickly applied the last stroke of makeup to her face and patted her on the shoulder to let her know she was done. Wheein stood up and went back to the paper mache mountain that was placed in the middle of the studio.

"Okay..." Wheein heard Irene mumble, her eyes taking on a far away look. "Hwasa, I want you to back hug Wheein." Wheein felt Hwasa's arms loop around her waist and she struggled to keep a neutral expression on her face. "Hmm," she heard Irene hum to herself, "Also, bury your face in her neck. Yeah, like that."

Wheein quickly plastered a smile on her face as soon as she saw Irene raise her camera to her face.

"Long time no see Wheepup." Wheein heard Hwasa mumble against the fabric of her winter coat, the vibrations of her voice spreading from Wheein's shoulder to her neck. Wheein stifled a laugh at the sensation, but internally scowled. Hwasa's voice sounded too amused and patronizing for her liking.

"Shut up Ahn." Wheein grumbled back, using her ventroliquist skill that she had picked up after four years of modeling. "Neither of us want to be here or in this position. Why  _are_  you here anyways? Run out of dark, angsty photoshoots to strip at?" Wheein shot, a distinct edge to her voice.

Hwasa laughed into her shoulder and tightened her grip around Wheein's waist. Wheein held back a wince and smiled even more brightly for the camera to make up for her lapse in concentration. "Now, now. No need to get feisty. It doesn't suit you Wheepup." Hwasa mumbled sarcasitcally, "Speaking of puppies, what happened to your flowers and rainbows photoshoots? Did the photographers finally realize that they could hire an actual kid to do your job, far better and cheaper, I must add."

Wheein's elbow instinctively flew backwards, effectively elbowing Hwasa in the ribs. Just then, Irene announced that she needed to once again upload the pictures to her computer, and take five. Wheein was about to break apart from the embrace but suddenly, Hwasa bit Wheein's neck in retaliation. Hard.

Wheein shot out of the brace and twirled on her heel to glare at the smirking woman. "What the hell!" She shouted as her hand flew up to her hold her neck that was now bright red and sporting a fresh pair of teeth marks. "You bit me!" Wheein accused as she pointed her finger in Hwasa's face.

Hwasa smirked and lent in, pretending to bite Wheein's outstretched finger. Wheein quickly withdrew her finger and continued to glare at the woman, neither caring that several of the staff members were now staring at them, suprised by Wheein's sudden outburst.

"What are you gonna do about it? Bark at me?" Hwasa chuckled as she took a step into Wheein's personal space. Wheein refused to back down and stood her ground. She glared up defiantly at the woman. She opened her mouth to say some choice words but blinked in confusion when she suddenly found herself unable to speak.

Wheein quickly recoiled and wiped her lips with her hands, Hwasa doing the same. "What the hell," Wheein mumbled to herself as she chanced a glance at Hwasa who was also staring at her, confusion clearly written on her face.

"Sorry," a sheepish staff member said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Wheein groaned but waved her hand dismissively when she realized that the staff member had bumped the paper mache mountain into Hwasa which had led to the impromptu kiss.

"It's okay," Wheein said, "Accidents happen." Honestly she was not pleased by the sudden kiss, but she refused to take it out on a staff member who had made an honest mistake.

"Yeah," Hwasa said as she once again wiped her lips with the sleeve of her parka, "Accidents happen, just try to be a little more careful," Hwasa said with a small smile to the nervous staff member.

Wheein arched an eyebrow at Hwasa's unexpected behavior. Based on her sole experience with the woman, she had not been expecting that.

_Maybe she isn't as bad as I thought she was._

Wheein frowned and shook her head at the thought.

_Unlikely._


End file.
